


third generation's the charm

by hi_raeth



Series: skywalker is english for 'greek tragedy' [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hades!Kylo, Hephausteus!Han, Persephone!Rey, Poseidon!Luke, Titan!Anakin, Titan!Padmé, Zeus!Leia, just an overflow of backstories, no epic tales here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth
Summary: The mortals might think life is all sunshine and rainbows for those up on Mount Olympus, but even Titans and Gods have issues to deal with. Here's a look at three generations of divine Skywalkers.





	1. act i: a tragic titan love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Act One: A Tragic Titan Love**
> 
> Our divine players:  
> ANAKIN – Titan; king of the Titans  
> PADMÉ – Titan; queen of the mortals  
> MAZ – Titan; keeper of time and fate  
> PALPATINE – corrupted Titan; guardian of the Underworld

IN THE BEGINNING, there was only the Force.

Deep within the void it considered, and it imagined, and it planned, and from it emerged the cosmos and life. The Cosmic Force filled the heavens with the very first stars, and the Living Force filled the lands with the very first Titans.

First came the Masters, agents of the Force’s will, strongest of the Titans. But there were others too, great prophets and wise queens and brave warriors, and together the Titans rid the lands of the last vestiges of the void, anchored the stars in the skies, and presided over the first Golden Age of mankind.

Chief among the Titans were the great Force Master Anakin and his beloved consort Padmé, king of the sky and queen of the land, who reigned happily where the highest mountaintop of Padmé’s kingdom touched the nearest point of Anakin’s.

For eons did they rule over all of heaven and earth, showering Titans and mortals alike with peace and prosperity, until the Force saw fit to bestow upon them a gift of Her own.

 _Gods_ , the Living Force crooned into Padmé’s ear each night.  _Gods will you birth, and long will they reign._

 _Death,_ the Cosmic Force hissed into Anakin’s,  _death will you know, and devastation will they bring._

The voice in his mind grew louder with each passing day, until Anakin could not look past his own fear and hatred to see the serene smile on Padmé’s face, to see the faint outline of his children’s feet. He consulted his most trusted of advisors only for them to offer him false reassurances, placating lies about the Force’s indirect ways and the dangers of misinterpretation.

He consulted wise and ancient Maz, first of the Titans and closest to the Force, and drew no peace from her either. The maiden smiled and told him not to worry, the mother held him close and reminded him that his children were born of the Force’s will, the crone took his hand and whispered, fervently,  _all is as it must be, as it will be, as it has been._

Still the voices grew louder, and their children grew larger, and Padmé grew quiet and still, spending all her days looking out at the lake he had carved into the very earth for her on the occasion of their wedding.

So Anakin, brightest of all the Titans, descended into dark Hades, where his old friend Palpatine had volunteered to guard the lingering vestiges of the void for all eternity lest they escape back into the surface world and blot out the sun.

And Palpatine, having seen the very worst of creation, told him something very different indeed, something that sent Anakin home with a troubled soul and a heavy heart, something that led him just days later to stand over Padmé’s sleeping form with a blade in his hand, intent on cutting the little harbingers of doom out of his wife before they could steal the life from her.

Padmé, wisest of all the Titans, woke without knowing why, and saw a gleam of silver above her, a flash of yellow beyond it.

She cried out, and the sound of betrayal and anguish coming from his wife stilled Anakin’s hand just long enough for Padmé to flee into the night, never to be seen by her husband the Mad Titan again.

Not long after, a child was entrusted to the royal couple of Alderaan, a bustling polis loyal to Padmé. Another was spirited away to Tatooine, far from any Titan’s reach.

So one god was hidden in plain sight, and the other was somewhere no one would ever think to look.

 _Gods_ , Padmé whispered with her last breath.  _Gods are they_ , she told her most trusted of advisors, gathered around their dying queen,  _and one day they will reign._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started out with a bullet-point list of head canons for this 'verse, and somehow ended up with a three-part bonus story that's almost as long as the original fic itself because of course I did. Ah well, at least I got to experiment with a different writing style from the usual. Also, this fic officially marks my first attempt at venturing out of Reylo territory to play with other SW ships, which is an oddly nerve-wracking experience. 10/10 probably won't do it again.
> 
> Next two parts up soon, because they're already complete (and in fact, have already been posted on Tumblr) and I just want to give them a once-over for typos before I post here.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and comments/questions are always welcome!


	2. act ii: of gods and time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Act Two: Of Gods and Time**
> 
> Our divine players:  
> LEIA – Goddess of the skies; queen of the Pantheon  
> LUKE – God of the seas  
> HAN – demi-God of the forge

THE MAD TITAN had ruled for as long as she could remember by the time Princess Leia first dreamt of a boy in a desert. There was something so familiar about him, too familiar, that she confronted her parents and pushed for answers and finally, in her frustration and anger, summoned a storm that darkened Alderaan’s skies for three days and three nights.

When the sun returned, her parents told her of kings and queens, of betrayals and secrets, and that very day Princess Leia set out to find her twin brother, her fellow god.

Along the way she gathered allies, here and there straying from her path to seek out a particularly skilled warrior, an oddly fortunate farmer, a widely renowned huntress.

Sons and daughters of Titans, all of them.

And all of them gods.

On her very last stop before the stretch of wasteland between the prospering realms and the barren sands of Tatooine, the Princess followed word of a preternaturally gifted blacksmith all the way to the soot-darkened polis of Corellia, where their carriages flew not on the backs of winged beasts but at the behest of a long-dead Titan’s unclaimed bastard.

 _Han Solo_ , he grunted when she asked for his name, never once lifting his eyes from his forge.  _Who’s asking?_

The princess had been raised with humility, and even newfound knowledge of the ichor in her veins could not burn that away. But she had also earned great respect, and was used to the love of all, and frankly she would have said anything just then if it meant getting  _some_ kind of reaction from the infuriating man.

_Princess Leia of Alderaan._

The demi-god looked up then, but it was not to grace her with the shock she so longed to see on his face. Instead there was only a curling of lips, a slow evaluation of her from head to toe, and a drawled,  _well, how can I help you, Your Highness?_

 _I need you,_ the princess said, and allowed a pleased little smile to tug at her lips when the cocky demi-god sputtered at her for a half-second before she went on to say,  _to forge me a dozen lightning bolts._

Han Solo leaned back in his rickety old chair, and finally regarded her with the levity and respect she deserved.  _What for?_

Princess Leia, soon to be queen of all gods, did not hesitate.  _To kill my father the Mad Titan._

 

* * *

 

For twenty long years had the Mad Titan rained devastation and destruction upon the land of his beloved.

The night he met a merciful end at the hand of his son, the Cosmic Force saw fit to add more stars to the sky, and so the first constellation was born.

Luke called it  _The Lovers,_ and so did all the gods and all the mortals.

Leia privately referred to it as  _A Tragedy,_ and Han grunted in agreement whenever she did.

The once-princess had entertained thoughts of ruling both heaven and earth before the Great War, but in the wake of Alderaan’s devastation at the hands of an escaped Palpatine, all her ties to her mother’s land had been severed. She ruled instead from the great mountaintop where the realms met, and watched as gods came and went with the years, the decades, the centuries.

Amilyn came, born of the Cosmic Force’s newfound fondness for constellations.

Luke left, claiming the ocean as his domain and embarking on a journey of reflection.

Ben arrived, a small miracle who held in his tiny body all the ichor of the greatest Titans.

Han left, choosing the familiar darkness of his forge over the blinding radiance of Olympus.

Poe ascended, the grandson of the Titan who’d fixed the sun in place all those millennia ago.

Ben left, shaking off everyone’s expectations to take up the throne of Hades instead.

Seasons changed, her pantheon changed, the world changed.

Leia, untouched by time, watched over it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change in tone this time, and I could excuse it as the writing keeping up with the times but really, this piece is just all over the place tonally. I hope you guys enjoyed this quick look at Leia and gang, and I'll (hopefully) see you back here tomorrow when the Reylo chapter drops!
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to leave a comment/question/etc.!


	3. act iii: a time for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Act III: A Time for Love**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Our divine pantheon:  
> LEIA – Goddess of the skies; queen of the Pantheon  
> LUKE – God of the seas  
> HAN – demi-God of the forge  
> AMILYN – Goddess of the moon and night  
> POE – demi-God of the sun and day  
> ROSE – demi-Goddess of invention  
> FINN – immortal former reaper  
> REY – demi-Goddess of nature; queen of the Underworld  
> BEN – God of darkness; king of the Underworld  
> HUX – immortal judge of souls  
> PHASMA – Goddess of death

WHEN A SMALL shrub first sprouted outside of Rey’s tiny shelter, the people of Jakku did not think much of it. Their polis was in the middle of a desert, yes, but even deserts were known to grow a plant or two to mark those the gods looked upon with favor.

Not long after, the tiny shrub bore berries and its leaves grew heavy with dewdrops even though the desert had seen no rain in years – but only for Rey. Those who plucked her berries without permission found themselves with a handful of sand, and those who tried to drink from her leaves watched in despair as precious drops of water rolled right past their awaiting mouths and disappeared into the ground.

 _Blessed,_ the people of Jakku whispered and hissed.  _Blessed by the gods, that child is._

 _Blessed_ , Rey told herself, shrugged and went on with her life-

-until the night a tower of thick ivy grew over her tiny shelter to protect her from Plutt’s goons, and any who tried to hack at the greenery found their skin red with blisters and raw with wounds. The goons stopped coming after two days, but it was too late.

Something within Rey had woken up, something she could not put back to sleep. The tower collapsed, but it did not sink into the sand. Instead the ground was carpeted by grass softer than anything the inhabitants of Jakku had ever felt in their lives, and overnight the desert turned into a forest.

The next morning, the wisest, oldest woman in Jakku took one look at Rey and fell to her knees.  _Ascended_ , she cried out to the streets.  _A new god has ascended!_

And so Rey found herself crowned a Goddess.

 

* * *

 

To mark her arrival, Leia presented Rey with a priceless gift: the queen’s own private gardens.

Enna was the first place Rey had ever been given the right to call her own, and she grew fiercely protective of her little slice of heaven. All bar Leia had to seek permission before entering, and none were allowed to pluck even a single leaf without her approval.

Trespassers were absolutely  _not_ tolerated, and Rey was sure to make an example out of anyone who attempted to invade her private space.

Including the god of the Underworld himself.

In her defense, the young goddess couldn’t possibly have known that the strange, brooding man in her meadow was, in fact, Kylo Ren of Hades, son of Leia, frequent visitor of his mother’s once-gardens.

What she  _did_ know was that someone had invaded her gardens, and he was a threat to her flowers if the crushed blooms trapped in his curled fist were any indication. And so Rey made an example of the man, summoning great, thick vines to wrap around him and throw him out, calling him an endless string of awful things as she marched his ivy-bound form to the gates.

The intruder quickly got over his shock and started to struggle against his bonds, vehement protests muffled by the leaf wrapped around the lower half of his face. Rey motioned for the vines to harshly drop him down to the ground just outside her gates, and felt the slightest twinge of guilt when the man simply looked up at her with sad, tired eyes.

 _And don’t come back_ , she snapped at him, irritated at both the trespasser for his actions and herself for her soft heart. The gates slammed shut as Rey turned her back on him, and that was that.

 

* * *

 

Or so Rey had hoped.

Because weeks passed and still she could not purge the image of the intruder’s eyes from her mind, and on some nights she found herself wondering just what his voice would have sounded like without the leaf over his mouth. On other nights she wondered why he’d been there in the first place, and how he’d even gotten in, and eventually it struck Rey that the stranger could only have been a god.

 _Sounds like Kylo Ren,_ Finn informed her casually the day she finally confided in him, and behind him Poe nodded in agreement.

 _Odd. He hasn’t been back in centuries,_ Poe mused.  _Probably didn’t even know that the gardens don’t belong to his mother anymore._

Rey sat on this information for a few days, and then sat on her decision for a few days more. Finally, she cornered Finn and made him list out every entry point to Hades.

Armed with the list and all of Finn’s two thousand warnings, spurred on by the memory of sad eyes and fleeting dreams that left her wanting, Rey descended into the Underworld and marched right into the throne room.

 _It’s you_ , Kylo Ren whispered as his flame-haired judge kicked up a fuss and screeched for someone named Phasma to protect them.  _The girl I’ve heard so much about._

 _Goddess,_ Rey corrected flippantly as she walked across the cavernous throne room and came to a stop at his carefully-wrought silver and onyx throne. She held out a trembling hand.  _Come with me?_

He took her hand without hesitation, and somewhere in the distance she heard his judge huff and stalk out of the room, telling the mysterious Phasma to stand down.

 _Where are we going?_ Kylo asked, allowing her to lead him out of the throne room, out of his kingdom.

 _On a date,_ Rey told him as she navigated them back the way she came without once looking back at him to gauge his reaction.  _It’s a new mortal custom in the metropolises, when two people…_

The king of the Underworld squeezed her hand, gently turned her around and pulled her into his arms.  _I know what a date is,_ he told her with a small smile on his lips, a smile she’d been dreaming of since the day they met.  _And I would love to go on one with you._

And the rest was ancient history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, folks! I've still got one or two ideas about this 'verse, but if I don't stop now it'll just snowball into a disaster so... 
> 
> Thanks for making it to the end of this odd, experimental rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed it (and that the Reylo was worth the wait) and, as always, I would love to hear from you in the comments below. See you next time!


End file.
